


Deamus Drabbles

by DanTheMan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deamus, Deamus Drabbles, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheMan/pseuds/DanTheMan
Summary: A collection of Dean Thomas x Seamus Finnigan drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is expected and welcome.

Dean paced. After living with him since they were eleven. After their first kiss hastily shared after the Yule Ball. After every winter break filled with exchanged letters. After every summer filled with visits. Each day spent running after each other in Deans back garden with a football, the sun beating down on their backs. After every night Dean spent chuckling and healing all the minor burns. During the war when Dean prayed to every deity he could think of every night that his fire was alright and safe and that they would both survive to see each other again. After the domestic chaos that came with moving in together.  
Even after all of this, Dean remained nervous around the love of his life to this day. 

Every time he walked in the room his stomach flipped and his heart exploded into a flurry that no firework that his boyfriend created could match.  
Dean paced. His hand in his pocket, fingers twirling around the simple silver band that he had spent countless nights charming so it could survive any flame or explosion. Merlin knows this ring would need as much protection as possible. Seamus had never grown out of the nasty habit of accidentally setting fire to, well, everything.

Dean chuckled as he glanced at the bloom of red that marked the wall near their bed that could only be left behind from a magical fire. To be fair, he had been the one to attempt to scare Seamus. Accidental combustion of the bedside table was something he should have been expecting.

With this memory fresh in his mind, he sat on the edge of the bed, his leg bouncing in a nervous jitter. He couldn't do this. He was going to implode on himself as if he had swallowed a bunch of untested concoctions in George's laboratory. Dean felt his heart beat faster as he heard the familiar crack of an apparition outside. His breathe caught as he heard the door open and close. The fire of his life was home. Dean, forgetting his nearly crippling anxiety rose and stepped into the hall and smiled softly.

Seamus stood at the entrance hall only a few feet inside of the house. The much shorter man tucked his wand into its dragon hide holster and smiled. It was obvious that he had tried to clean up before coming home. However the smudge of ash that remained on his cheek and the slightly singed hair didn't hide anything.

Dean held his breath as Seamus bent down to pet their cat. He could hear him murmuring and speaking to it like he did when he didn't think Dean was listening. "Now, where did your Pops get off to? Probably in his studio like always. No matter. Lets get dinner started then?"  
Dean watched as his light. His heart. His fire walked out of sight.

He could not wait. He could not wait to spend the rest of his life with this man. He couldn't wait to spend every evening on the couch just like when they were in the common room except this time the entire world would know. He is mine. I am his.

Seamus was normally the one to be more impulsive, constantly prodding Dean out of his art studio to go 'on adventure'. (Said adventure nearly always ended with Dean healing Seamus) Dean stuck to his routine, finding peace in it after the war. Dean found peace in normal. However, It was not normal Dean that strode forward and grabbed Seamus by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. It was not normal Dean that dropped to one knee and began to stumble over his words. It was fire-driven, burn healing, stupidly in love with a pyromaniac Dean.  
Seamus' eyes furrowed into confusion.

"Oh hey, Did you want that pasta Molly taugh- Wait. What are you doing. I mean, if you are down there you might as well..."

"Seamus. Shut. Up."

Dean looked up at his fire from one knee and with every ounce of Gyffindor courage he could muster he pulled out the ring. He opened his mouth and prayed to Merlin that actual words came out.

"Seamu-" Dean was cut off by the sudden combustion of the curtains and a definitely not manly squeal from the Irishman. Something Dean mentally reminded himself to tease Seamus over later as he was forced to his feet.  
Seamus pulled himself up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Dean's lips as the dishtowel in Seamus's hand caught fire. The two wizards gasped and immediately broke apart and jumped back. Seamus dropped it to the floor and stomped the flame engulfed cloth out.  
Dean stared at the ashes for a moment before looking into blue eyes, "So...Is that a yes?"

Seamus laughed a deep laugh that Dean could nearly feel his heart beating in time to. "Of course it's a yes, you twat."  
Dean took a moment to stare at the man he would spend the rest of his life with. A spastic, foul mouthed, talented wizard of a man.

Yea. He could do this.


End file.
